The invention relates to a connection device for a fluid chamber of a heat exchanger which chamber is bounded by a tubular wall, especially for a condenser manifold in a system for air-conditioning the cabin of a motor vehicle, this device comprising a cylindrical end piece which can fit in an opening made in the said tubular wall, in a first direction substantially perpendicular to the axis of this wall, and can be brazed to this wall so that it is leaktight, and in which end piece there emerges a first bore pointing in the first direction, the first bore communicating with a second bore pointing in a second direction different from the first direction, which emerges on the outside of the device in order to provide connection to a fluid circuit external to the said heat exchanger.
In a known device, the first bore ends, at the opposite end from the end piece, in the second bore which runs parallel to the axis of the tubular wall. The two bores are made in one and the same metal component.
When it is put in the brazing furnace, it is necessary for the connection device to be immobilized with respect to the tubular wall in the relative position it is to occupy after brazing. An external brazing jig may be used for this purpose. However, the deformations of this jig as a result of the thermal cycles make it difficult to maintain the dimensional tolerances needed to carry out the holding function under acceptable conditions. It is therefore desirable to achieve mechanical attachment of the device to the tubular wall. In some cases, especially when the tubular wall is formed of several assembled parts, it is possible to insert a tool into the first bore, from the end of the end piece, in order to flare this end piece and thus obtain this attachment. However, this option is not always available. Moreover, the L-shaped cavity formed by the first bore and the second bore of the device of the prior document also does not allow a flaring tool to be inserted through this device.